cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux Avo
Lux Avo was a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars but killed in the Galactic Civil War. He was a Sith in his early life as a child, but Jedi Master Atton rescued him. He fought in the Clone Wars and discovered for plans of a world destroying device to which Squad 383 was created. He began drive to the Dark Side after being subject to severe torture and brainwashing. He nearly killed Atton in a the Battle of Kashyyyk where he was redeemed by Dirk and Yoda, before his exile. After his redemption, he went into Exile with Atton where after the Great Jedi Purge they quickly went into hiding and quickly joined the forming Rebellion. He fought in numerous battles but perished against an Emperor's Hand on the Battle of Endor. He was best known for his sense of humor, dueling expertise, and facing enemies head on. Birth Born on the dense planet, Lux Avo was child to Jalica and Ordan Avo, both hidden Sith Inquisitors. They taught him everything that was needed to know about being a Sith, even going to Dromund Kaas to meditate. They were soon apprehended by Jedi Master Atton which forced Ordan to flee, leaving Jalica to be arrested alone. As the police were to fire upon Lux, Atton defended him and presuaded the police to allow him to enroll at the Jedi Temple in 39 BBY. Tutelage Lux was soon sent off to the Temple with Atton. Presenting before the Council as a worthy student proved to be a mistake, a majority of them voted against his enrollment. Though, Yoda defended him, sensing that there was light in his future and a new vote was made in Lux's favor. Lux adapted easily to the calming atmosphere that Temple radiated, he passed through the physical trials quickly and spiritual trials with some degree of difficulty. Training Exercise on Felucia Atton still watched over Lux in his training. In final years of intiate training, 31 BBy, Atton took Lux for one final test on Felucia. Upon arrival, Atton took Lux to his compound deep within Felucia's forests. Atton immediately began lightsaber combat with the twelve year-old, Lux reacted and dueled with atrocity. The battle lasted two hours, but in the end Lux nearly incapacitated him but Atton knocked the lighsaber out of his hand. Atton offered Lux a hand and congratulated him, claiming that he had shown restraint yet battled "like a Vornskr!" The victory was short lived however, as unknown assailants, mercenaries, breached the compound. Atton was injured by a dirk blade leaving Lux to defeat the remaining soldiers, which proved to be a trying task for the young boy. In the end he defeated them all and found a note from a "DK" to kill him. Afterward, Atton was patched up and they both returned to the temple where Lux was taken padawan to Atton. Throughout this duration, Lux kept the note a secret. Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis Nine years after the exercise, the Clone Wars broke out. Lux, now a Jedi Knight, and Atton, now nicknamed Dirk, boarded a vessel to Geonosis to fight in the Battle of Geonosis. While traveling they ran into Jedi Master Sarien Prime, a Kel Dor, who would lead a battalion upon arrival. He also met a Clone Sniper named Wedge Fractal. Lux boarded a gunship without Dirk, who boarded a different ship, with Wedge which began to descend upon the planet's Petranaki Arena. Upon entering battle, he fought along side Sarien. Moving to the main battlefield he encountered an escaping Dooku and engaged in combat. Dooku successfully escaped, leaving Lux with a severe head injuries placing him in a temporary coma. When he awoke, Dirk and Wedge told him that the battle was a sucess in the end, but Lux's mind began showing visions of a mask. The Battle of Christophsis When Lux was healed, he flew with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to Christophsis to take part in it's battle while Dirk dealt with it's planetary defenses. On the way there, Dirk gave Lux his long deserved Knight robes, which were "Ancient." and "Haven't been used since the Old Republic Era." When he arrived on planet, much to his surprise, Lux happened across Wedge who was temporarily under Commander Slick and Sarien. He was also present when Anakin's new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, first arrived on the planet's surface. When an anomaly was detected on far side of the city, Lux and Tano where sent to discover what it was. Tano tried to make an attempts at conversation but only constantly annoyed Lux and distracted him from the surrounding droidekas. It was almost too late when Tano deflected him from a blaster shot and the dual began. Though annoying, Tano proved to Lux that she was a valuable ally and friend. Together they looted the holocron the droids were defending and discovered plans for a super weapon similar to the ones of the Desolator. Once they discovered the plans they ran all the way back to the base to only be immediately thrusted into conflict. The two never saw each other while on the planet. Lux, after the final battle, delivered the information to Council via Holo and was sent to Coruscant with his former master. The Introduction to Squad 383 After leaving the planet, Lux and Dirk were sent to Coruscant for a meeting with Republic SIS to discuss the situation with the super-weapon. The Director of SIS looked into the files and agreed to form Squad 383 to counteract the weapon. He introduced Agent Baten Olsan who, at the time, one of the best field agents they had and assigned him to the team. Dirk suggested soon after Baten to allow Wedge to join for a soldier's look on situations, the Director agreed with some hesitation. With a successful team formation, the Director told them to head to Kamino to assist the Republic in anyway they could until the Council and SIS could finalize a plan. Before they could leave, Lux asked Baten to look up any connections to a "DK" from the order to kill him years ago. First Battle of Kamino They left for the planet immediately with the fleet of defense for the planet. Lux served in the spacial combat in the majority of the battle while the others served on the ground. As the inavasion forces, led by Passel Argente and Commander Merai, Lux boarded three invasion ships and managed to secure the starboard side of the planet from invasion. When the battle finally ended, Lux reported to the capital to recieve the team's first mission. The needed to Ryloth to not only help in battle but to also search for the mysterious figure from a holo-recording sent to the SIS. It warned them to either give Lux up to 'it' or perish by a swift hand. Battle of Ryloth When the team arrived, Lux was sent to the front lines with Dirk and Wedge while Baten worked on intelligence. Jedi General Mace Windu joined Dirk and Lux on the battlefield and went on constant raids to free slaves and towns. When time came for the siege of the capital, Baten was captured by Wat Tambor's droids and as held ransom. Mace allowed for Lux and Dirk to break off the from the main attack force with Wedge sniping from a distance. They broke onto the main aircraft to only catch a leaving ship with Baten on the ground beaten and unconscious. Dirk sensed the presence as something familiar to him and ancient to him then frowned. Lux quickly joined Mace on the platform with Tambor for his arrest. They returned to a Republic ship for Baten's medical attention, when he awoke he rambled on about the same "DK" before being placing in a Bacta tank. When he emerged a week later, he had no memory of the encounter of the "DK" or the battle itself, only that it had happened. SIS contacted them with another recording from 'DK' who wished to trade POWS for Lux, they accepted but planned to attack when they saw the person. First Battle of Felucia Arriving to Felucia wasn't easy for the team, the airspace that surrounded the planet was filled with thousands of CIS battleships. Baten, under a disguise of a CIS informant, infiltrated comm channels and disguised the team as backup. When they arrived, they found themselves surrounded by droids who recognized the long dead informant's name. Baten popped smoke and everyone scattered, causing to group to be separated in the dense jungles. For hours the group was completely cut off from each other, Dirk and Baten found a battalion of clones, Wedge attacked a droid outpost, while Lux remained lost. He happened across an ancient ruin which held a ancient presence. Lux went within the temple to enter a chamber with a glowing white crystal and a hooded ancient spirit. (Third Person bellow) "So the son of the one who began this stifle 3621 years ago returns." the spirit turned to Lux, "But I suppose you wouldn't know of such things now, considering the fact that someone from that bloodline is even here makes me just hate you more." Lux cocked his head slightly, "I have no idea who or what you're talking about. What is this bloodline?" The Spirit chuckled at the comment,"You are a meaningful liar Luxs Avo, but I'm afraid that will not save you now." "Cease this Cresskor!" another hooded spirit appeared in front of Lux, "You shall not harm the boy, for he knows not of the struggles, he merely has scratched the surface." The spirit's presence seemed familiar, safe to Lux who still remained silent. The other spirit, Cresskor, removed his hood to reveal the features of a Sith Pureblood, "You believe that this boy knows not of what your line has done!?" "Yes! I understand you wish to end him but he is one of yours too! Let him go free." Cresskor store at the figure before him then disappeared, the hooded figure relaxed slightly, "You must leave, but know this." The figure faced him and removed his hood, showing the same features as Lux, "The sith you chase will cause you to face something you'll wish to never face again. You might as well know the ruins meaning, an ancient duel between this line and another happened here for the fate of the millennia. And it will happen again, good luck my boy." The spirit disappeared, and the glow from the crystal faded, leaving only a questioning Knight. (Third person ends). Lux found his way out and to a Republic outpost where the group was awaiting Evac. It seemed that both missions had failed, the search for the figure and the First Battle for Felucia. Battle of Malastare After a long recovery, Baten included, Wedge was required, as well as Dirk and Lux, to report to the planet of Malastare for the massive conflict taking place. Baten however departed from the group to research into rumors about the sith and in hopes to discover a location. They arrived on planet only to immediately be separated into individual stations, Lux led a major ground asaualt, Dirk coordinated and piloted airstrikes, and Wedge joined Captain Rex. Wedge led a ground assault on droid platoons with Dirk flew overhead with bombers and dropped Electro-Proton-Bomb on the droids above. Lux went with Windu to investigate the disturbance beneath the surface only to discover the Zillo Beast, the last of an unknown race of sentient insectoids. Lux led one of the many stun tanks that took down the beast and traveled with it to Coruscant while the others remained on planet. The Zillo Beast Incident Lux arrived on Coruscant as the beast's guard. SIS also caught up with him and told of the location of the weapon. There was only one problem: the fortess it was held in had too tight of security for the team to go in. That meant that only one member of the team could go in, leaving the team for a stand alone mission. SIS informed him that either he went now, or one of the others went in place for him, Lux accepted the contract. He prepared for a transfer with another Jedi Knight so he could go on the mission, but before he could, the Zillo Beast broke free. Lux and a squadron of clones followed the beast on Swoop Bikes from a distance while Jedi Knights attacked the beast. The beast's tail eventually fell in Lux's path, causing him to careen off course and into a warehouse. SIS followed him to the warehouse to find him near-dead and took him to a SIS base for healing. He recovered quickly with information that the beast was dead and the weapon still remained on base on the ancient planet of Ziost. The Director arrived to the base to inform Lux that he was under the diguise of being dead, therefore he can make no contact outside SIS making him believe the worst for his friend. They allowed him to make a old holo-recording to them informing him of boring duties of watching the beast beofore he took off. Mission to Ziost To be continued... Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Category:The Unyielding Category:Sith Category:Exile Category:Class Rank:Exile